noodles, no soy
by ahmemories
Summary: insane girls trapped in the DBZ world. Do they know they're trapped? no. Do the care? um.. no. does this have a plot? no. all in good humor. finally updated
1. flying monkeys are not seen in here. sor...

Disclaimer crap: As you all know, I don't own DBZ nor any of their characters, such as Trunks. I DO own a DBZ shirt with Trunks on it, but that's a completely different matter.  
  
However I DO own Jess and Bev  
  
Well… I don't LITERALLY own Bev, only technically… the one in the story that is.  
  
So there u have it  
  
  
  
  
  
So she wakes, blinking.  
  
The first thing she sees- blue  
  
The blue seems so familiar… like she's seen it somewhere before. Within the blue there is a little bit of white, drifting ever so carelessly in the blueness of it all.  
  
She decided that it's a sky.  
  
She rubs her eyes, tries to remember what happened. Slowly, she searches through her memory like a little kid searching through a bag of candy to find the flavor he wants. Yet, she couldn't remember what happened, her head is as blank as her homework usually is 20 minutes before it's due.  
  
"ugh…. Nooo… don't take away the donuts… noodle…."  
  
alerted, the girl turns her head towards where the familiar voice came from.  
  
"…BEV! What are YOU doing here… what are WE doing here? Where ARE we???" The girl sits up, looking frantically around to see nothing but grass and trees and the big clear blue sky.  
  
"haioonoo… ah… yay.. noodles…" Beverly mumbles some nonsense and flips over.  
  
Silence falls.  
  
"BEV!!!!!" *POKE POKE SHOVE KICK PUSH*  
  
"AHHHH!! JESS!! STOP IT! I was dreaming about noodles…"  
  
"that's NOT important bev! WHERE ARE WE?"  
  
"*looks around* IN A GODDAM FIELD NEXT TO A FOREST, DUH!!"  
  
"BUT HOW???"  
  
silence falls once again.  
  
"AHHHH!!! WE"RE LOST!!! O NO! DON'T PANICK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!!! I CANT SEE MY EYES!!!!!!!! AHH!!!"  
  
"BEV! Get a HOLD of yourself!! WHAT? I CANT SEE MY EYES EITHER!!! O NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
*pant pant pant pant pant*  
  
"well, the last thing I remember we did was flipping through some DBZ comic… and swooning over Trunks…"  
  
"O!! TRUNKS IS SOOOOOO CUTE! Fmuurr!!!"  
  
"*blushes* really?" says a guy-ish voice above their heads  
  
The girls looked up. There floats the ever so adorable purple-haired saiyan the ways that noodles floats in soup. Except more adorable, of course. 


	2. Trunks gets to talk in here! a LITTLE bi...

More Disclaimer crap: nope… after a couple of days I STLL don't own DBZ… yea, I know... I'm working on it guys! (seriously, do I really have to put this up all the time!?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Time:"O!! TRUNKS IS SOOOOOO CUTE! Fmuurr!!!"  
  
"*blushes* really?" says a guy-ish voice above their heads  
  
The girls looked up. There floats the ever so adorable purple-haired saiyan the way that noodles floats in soup. Except more adorable, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
"*sarcastic look* well DUH! Don't you KNOW? Trunks is like, the CUTEST guy on Earth! Well, in DBZ that is, it'd be nice if he existed" Jess said.  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Yup! That's RIGHT Jess, you tell him! Chicken is good! *evil laughter*"  
  
"…. What's DBZ?"  
  
"*twitch* WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT DBZ IS?! Where the HELL have you BEEN, my friend? Even little tv-less kids on the streets know what DBZ is!!! GEEZE! You are a DISGRACE to the noodley kind!!!!"  
  
"well, I don't know what you guys are talking about… but I'm kind of in the middle of training, so if you wouldn't mind…"  
  
"But we DO mind, right Jess? We mind with all the minds in the world! NOODLES ARE GOOD! We will NOT move! TRUNKS IS SO CUTE!"  
  
"*blush*… can you guys stop talking about me?"  
  
"what? we're not talking about you!"  
  
"yea… you are… I'm Trunks…."  
  
So silence fell, 20 feet high and smacked the girls in their faces. Something seemed different about this purple haired boy. Something unusual… The girls studied this unusual blushing boy who was staring at his shoes. Could it be his hair cut? No…. His clothes? No… his ever-so-adorable face? No… his FEET? Then it struck them. Or, more like it struck her. Bev decided that it was too much thinking so she laughed, and decided it was fun so she laughed some more, forgetting completely what she was doing previously.  
  
"… Bev?" Jess whispered  
  
"Hm?" Bev whispered back, for the hell of it.  
  
"I think he's right."  
  
"whaddaya mean?"  
  
"he IS Trunks"  
  
"but, how do you KNOW?"  
  
"Well… I don't know. Besides the fact that I think he looks exactly like him…. He's FLYING!!!"  
  
"HOLY CHEESY STEW YOU'RE RIGHT! HE IS FLYING! OMG!!!!!! *turns to Trunks* YOU'RE FLYING! AND BEING TRUNKS AT THE SAME TIME! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!! UUUGGGHHH!! How can you STAND to be so cool! CEASE YOUR CUTENESS!"  
  
"ok! Ok!" he landed.  
  
"NO! NO! DON'T STOP! Do it again! DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
"WAIT! Lemme play with your sword? PLEASE?"  
  
"um…."  
  
"THANK YOU TRUNKS! YOU ARE SO NICE! JUST LIKE MY LAVA LAMP!! HEY JESS! HE'S LETTING ME PLAY WITH HIS SWORD!" Bev said enthusiastically while getting a hold of his sword and pulling it out all in one second. You'd be surprised how much faster these two are than the saiyans when these two are motivated.  
  
"uh… I didn't say…"  
  
"REALLY? O WOW! Well, while you play with THAT sword… Can I play with his OTHER sword? Heheheheheh.. *chuckles* *wink* *nudge*"  
  
"*giggles* you sicko Jessie! And cant you see that the author of this story is trying to keep this story CLEAN?"  
  
"*giggles some more* but I AM the author!"  
  
"o yea, I forgot!"  
  
With that, Bev swung the sword over her shoulder, accidentally hitting poor, innocent Trunks who was merely doing his share of being confused and embarrassed while all this was going on, and knocked him out cold.  
  
"OMG! He fell ASLEEP while we were talking! How RUDE! But o well, I forgive him, since he's so cute, it all evens out"  
  
"hey… does this mean that I get to play with his 'sword' now? Huh? Can I can I?"  
  
how is Trunks gonna get out of this mess???? *shrug* we'll find out on the next chapter, whenever I write it. 


	3. sorry for all the typos, i WILL have cho...

1 Disclaimer: NO!!! UGH! I DON'T OWN DBZ! *sniff* stop rubbing it in my face  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time: With that, Bev swung the sword over her shoulder, accidentally hitting poor, innocent Trunks who was merely doing his share of being confused and embarrassed while all this was going on, and knocked him out cold.  
  
"OMG! He fell ASLEEP while we were talking! How RUDE! But o well, I forgive him, since he's so cute, it all evens out"  
  
"hey… does this mean that I get to play with his 'sword' now? Huh? Can I can I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"ugh! Jess! Stop being sick… besides, what's the fun of playing with his sword if he's all ASLEEP and stuff?!"  
  
"Good point. Lets him wake up"  
  
"*poke* o trunksy-wunksy~~~ wake up sleepy weepy loopy woopy!"  
  
"…… hm, maybe he's not sleeping after all… maybe you knocked him out when u swung your sword."  
  
"where'd you come up with that??"  
  
"wild guess."  
  
*long pause*  
  
"OH KAMI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!"  
  
"I'm SO sorry Jess!! …wait, WHAT? WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"  
  
"what have you done?"  
  
"no, BEFORE THAT!"  
  
"oh… kami?"  
  
"OMG! What the HELL are you SAYING?! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT KAMI MEANS?!"  
  
"um… no…."  
  
"EXACTLY! MAN, I can't even UNDERSTAND you now!"  
  
" but, its Japanese… YOU'RE Japanese…"  
  
"minor details… DON'T EVER TALK THAT NONSENSE TO ME! If you want to say oh my god, say oh my GOD! OK?! GEEZE! Stop talking nonsense! The God of socks is mad with you! Grr! Woof!"  
  
"*sniff* I'm sorry… I wont do it again, I promise. Its just that all the OTHER authors say it… *points at other authors* I just felt the need to you know... fit it… *sob* I wont be defeated by peer pressure again, I promise!"  
  
"Good. Now the nail polish may rest in peace."  
  
"Oh thank the gods. *pause* waaaaaait a minute… don't switch the subject, YOU KNOCKED TRUNKS OUT!!"  
  
"*GASP* *shock on face* OMG! I DID?!"  
  
"yea…. I told you that like 5 minutes ago."  
  
"OH NOOOOOOOO!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! O GOD!! This is insane! I can't believe I hurt Trunks with these own hands!! THESES BLOOD-STAINED HANDS!!! THESE HANDS…! THEY WONT COME OFF MY WRISTS! OH GOOOOODDDD!!!!" (thanks to happy noodle boy from jthm)  
  
"um…"  
  
"How can I live on and enjoy life filled with packaged bags of food while dear sweet Trunks lay here unconscious-y dreaming about who knows what kind of evil biology horror! O THE FUNKY HORROR! I must end my life! NOW! With…. This sword!!!"  
  
"*sniff* if YOU'RE dead, and Trunks is gone, what am I gonna do in this bev- and-trunks-less world?! LET ME GO FIRST! GIMME THAT SWORD!!!"  
  
"NO! NEVER! You shall NOT have the sword! I was GOING to end my life with it, for gods sake!"  
  
"UNHAND THE WEAPON! SHOW ME THE MONEY!!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
Just at this intense moment, Trunks wakes up.  
  
"uh… ouch… my head hurts…"  
  
"LEMME DIIIIIEEEE!!! LEMME DIIEE! DIE WITH SWIMMING-TRUNKS(?!) AND BE HAPPY WITH THE BATHING SUITS! GIVE ME RELIEF!"  
  
"um.. you guys… I'm not dead…"  
  
"NO!! I MUST GO FIRST!"  
  
Through the confusion, Trunks gets knocked out again accidentally. What are the chances. I'm sure none of you are surprised. And, obviously, the girls have completely forgot what they were going to die over. What can you say? They have shorter attention span than fishes. Fishes go "pook! Pook!" by the way, its really neat, you should watch them sometime, but that hasn't got much to do with anything, does it?  
  
"Ugh! Man! Look, he fell asleep! *annoyed* how rude can he be?! Cant he see we're having a dramatic death approaching moment here? Geeze. O well, I guess its ok since he's so cute and all. And he has a sword, that makes things even better."  
  
"speaking of sword, do I get to play with his 'sword'? huh? Plee-ee-ease?"  
  
*sigh* when will this vicious cycle of Trunks getting knocked out end? *hears complaints that Trunks should at least speak a little more* *sigh* fine. It'll end the next chapter, and he'll actually have more than 2 lines. There, happy? Look forward to it! (or backwards, whatever suits you) 


	4. i DEMAND mercy on my poor grammer! NARFU...

Disclaimer: clouds are puffy. Noodles are good. I am the muffin faerie and Bev is the muffin…. *pause* … Yes.  
  
  
  
Last time: "Ugh! Man! Look, he fell asleep! *Annoyed* how rude can he be?! Can't he see we're having a dramatic death approaching moment here? Geeze. O well, I guess its ok since he's so cute and all. And he has a sword, that makes things even better."  
  
"Speaking of sword, do I get to play with his 'sword'? Huh? Plee-ee-ease?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"JESS!!! Stop trying to play with his 'sword'!!"  
  
"*Sniff* fine…, well while he's asleep, lets try to figure out how we got here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because… I'm sure when he's awake we'll be plenty busy and won't have time to figure out what's going on… and I WOULD like to know what happened that got us here"  
  
"Man Jess you're no fun, I'd rather much strip Trunks and sink him in noodles."  
  
"Oh, well ok!"  
  
So they stripped him.  
  
"*Giggles* Trunks… in Trunks!! HAHAHAHA, get it? *Nudge* GET IT? TRUNKS IN TRUNKS!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA, WOOO! HAHAH, WOO!"  
  
"O wait wait… *whips out black marker* *draws Trunks on Trunks's trunks* TRUNKS WITH TRUNKS ON TRUNKS…"  
  
*drag drag drag*  
  
"… NEXT TO A TREE-TRUNK!"  
  
"hAHAHAHAHAH, WEEEE! HAHAHAH, woo! OOGLE!"  
  
And the same craziness continued for about 20 more minutes…  
  
"hahaha… woo… hahah. Hah…"  
  
"ha…."  
  
"woo."  
  
"ugh…" Trunks stirred.  
  
"ah oh."  
  
"o man… my head hurts…." Trunks puts his hand on his ever so adorable head and rubs the magnificent purple hair which he is known to possess.  
  
"man…. Everything's all blurry… ugh… oh… oh. My. God. OH MY GOD, WHY AM I DO I HAVE ME ON MY TRUNKS NEXT TO A TREE TRUNK WITH A CAR TRUNK DRAWN ON THE TREE?! *pauses* *feels awkward* uh.. yes." He sees Bev and Jess "what happened?"  
  
"uh.. well… *ahem* you see these bad guys came.. and set you on fire.. and we saved you by pulling your clothes off."  
  
"and the trunks on my trunks? And the tree trunk?"  
  
"yea… well.. uh, they thought it was funny. They did it."  
  
"Hark. Noodles, see? Your clothes are right there."  
  
"BEV!!!!"  
  
Trunks's head turns over yonder, where his clothes laid innocently scattered around, not burnt.  
  
"…. *turns SSJ*"  
  
"OH NEAT! HIS HAIR TURNED BLOND!!! AND HIS EYES ARE GREEN!"  
  
"*squeals* O YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE!!!"  
  
Various comments of that sort was shouted by the two girls, and soon Trunks was bombarded by hugs and kisses and touched in places he really would have been better off not having people touching.  
  
"uh…"  
  
His eyes laid upon his scattered clothes, and he is determined to get them. No matter what it took.  
  
So he walked over with two insane girls attached to him, ignoring his ruffled golden hair and molested butt, he picked up his clothes. This was one determined boy. Until he had to talk to the girls, that is.  
  
"uh… hey, can u get off of me real quick so I can put my clothes on?"  
  
"No. I'd rather much prefer them off."  
  
Trunks looks over to Beverly.  
  
"*blinks* I like your skin."  
  
"…. *sigh*"  
  
Tsk tsk tsk… how is Trunks going to get out of this mess? Or, rather, get out of these two girls (literally)? I don't very much know, really. If this was really to happen I would never let go of him, but the show must go on. Next time that is… as of right now I very much like the thought of me being attached to Trunks. So ciao! 


	5. lemon goodyness. or is it?

Disclaimer: Black nail polish is hard to put on.  
  
  
  
A/N: yea. This is going to be a rather odd chapter. Inspired by Beverly's suggestion to write a lemon, this chapter is where Trunks goes OOC and have a little pointless sex. But is it REALLY a lemon? *raises an eyebrow* *pauses for dramatic effect* um… *lamely* well, that's for you to find out. Please do not be afraid to read this, give it a try. Those looking for a hot, juicy piece of Lemon fic, please don't look here. Now I am proud to present: the most random and pointless and CRAPPY piece of so-called-lemon here on ff.n, but its all in good humor! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Last time: "uh… hey, can u get off of me real quick so I can put my clothes on?"  
  
"No. I'd rather much prefer them off."  
  
Trunks looks over to Beverly.  
  
"*blinks* I like your skin."  
  
"…. *sigh*"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks has already moved to a comfortable spot on a rock. He still has two clothed, constantly sniffing girls attached to him. Sniffing his skin that is, and making various comments like "I feel like eating noodles." It has been about three hours since he has woken up and here he is, naked (with boxers, with himself drawn on it), annoyed, and looking at a random flying rubber duckie which turned him on.  
  
"I demand sex." Says the now aroused Trunks, still looking at the innocent rubber passerby flying across the sky.  
  
"ok!"  
  
"*big eyes* BEV!"  
  
"*blinks* what~?"  
  
"you can't just go and have sex! It's… something you can't do!"  
  
"*tilts head* why not? It IS Trunks."  
  
"Hmm. Good point"  
  
"Can we have sex now?? Huh~? Pleeaase?" Trunks gets impatient.  
  
"*sighs* fine. You can have sex with Bev." Jess points at Bev, who has already let go of Trunks and is frolicking about on the grass.  
  
"…"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Oh yea, I have to get off of you. Darn! DDAAARRN!! DARN ITT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Here, go amuse yourself." Trunks throws a black nail polish into the woods. How and why he got his hands on one in the first place we don't know. Jess barks and muffles happily and runs into the woods towards the direction where the nail polish is thrown.  
  
"So…. It's just…. You and me now." Says Trunks wobbling his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes." Says Beverly, grinning.  
  
Awkward Silence.  
  
"*ahem* so… have you done this before?" Trunks asks, inching his way closer to Beverly.  
  
"No. *big eyes* is that bad?"  
  
"Oh, no. No. Not at all, no." Said trunks, stripping off his boxers in the sexiest way possible.  
  
Beverly gasps.  
  
"What, is this a surprise for you?" Says Trunks, sexily. Then he does some sexy stuff, like… being Trunks.  
  
"Oh, no. I've seen it in the bio book!" Beverly grins at her extensive knowledge on the male testicles. "it's just that I've always wondered what color hair you would have down there."  
  
"*blinks* Oh." Says Trunks, still naked. "well, are you going to take your clothes off?"  
  
"Why?" Beverly gasps in horror.  
  
"Well… you kind of need to do that when you have sex." Trunks explains, getting rather impatient.  
  
"Oh. I always thought you just had to have your socks off. But I believe you." Says Bev, casting a suspicious eye at Trunks. Then she strips.  
  
"I'm NAKED! WOOOO! HHAHAHAHAH!" Beverly runs around on the grass.  
  
Trunks coughs.  
  
"Oh yea, sex. Right." Beverly comes back a little bit unwillingly to Trunks.  
  
Trunks pushes Bev down gently and sexily. Then he uh… whispered some sexy stuff in her ear and did some more… sexy… stuff. Bev giggles and whispers something about ducks which turns Trunks on some more.  
  
They kiss. Without tongue. Now with tongue. Now without. Then Trunks sprinkles kisses on Bev's bare (as opposed to not) body and touches… her… things. Then she touches his… thing. Then he gasps, and sucks her neck. Yea. That's right. Yea.  
  
(author pauses to get a breath and feel proud that she has gotten this far)  
  
Then they do more sexy stuff. Then, Trunks takes his… thing, and pushes it into her. She screams.  
  
"OWWW!!" I told you she screams. This however, is NOT sexy.  
  
"eh?"  
  
"what, the HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Beverly whimpers and flinches away from Trunks, "I thought you said we were going to have sex…"  
  
"well, yea…"  
  
"SAY NO MORE! You LIED to me… ouch" Bev rubs *herself* "I knew it, you just can't take a joke and want to get revenge for us making puns about you. *sniff* and I thought you really meant it when you said we were going to have sex…"  
  
"um, yes, I…"  
  
"Jess was a part of the joke too! And you give HER a bottle of black nail polish… I… just, I can't handle this, why is the world so unfair?!"  
  
"well…"  
  
"what are you gonna do huh?! What are you gonna do to make it up to me?"  
  
"*sigh*… how about this, you can have my sword."  
  
"REALLY? Yay ok!" Beverly chirps happily and puts her clothes on. Trunks sighs and does the same. Not chirping happily, that is.  
  
As Beverly makes funny faces with the reflection of Trunks's sword, Trunks looks helplessly into the sky for more rubber ducks. Just then Jessica comes back out from the forest towards the two and shows off her nails.  
  
"look!" Jess shows off her nails.  
  
"oooooo~" Bev oo-ed admiringly.  
  
"So, how'd your sex go?"  
  
"Didn't have it. I got this neato sword though."  
  
"really." Jessica eyes a spot of blood on the grass.  
  
"yuppers."  
  
  
  
END (for now that is)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok… that was totally dumb and pointless. And to those of you who may ask, no I have never had sex before. And yes, I do feel awkward writing a lemon, especially when its about my friend- but that IS the whole point of this chapter. If you did not find it amusing, I apologize. 


	6. flashing appearance by veggie head!

Disclaimer: GO READ BEV'S FICS!! NOWWW! I DEMAND U! her pen name is Trunks on Toast *gives away her pen name w/o her permission*.  
  
Ok… so I haven't updated anything and have been slacking off for the past month on both my stories. I had the AP bio test, so sue me. Wait… don't sue me, yea. Anyway… I was kind of starting to become brain-dead after the AP test until…  
  
PenGuiNphoBia: You should try writing more 'noodle' stories with other characters! I would love to see how veggie-chan would react to you and your friend!  
  
*chuckles* let the madness begin.  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
"So, how'd your sex go?"  
  
"Didn't have it. I got this neato sword though."  
  
"really." Jessica eyes a spot of blood on the grass.  
  
"yuppers."  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been a couple of hours later since the whole sex incident; Bev and Jess are rolling around on the grass- Bev is hugging the sword possessively and Jess still staring at her black nails. Trunks is off to the side training, constantly blowing up rocks here and there, and there and there and there. Jess and Bev watches him, although Bev is a little bit unhappy about him hurting the innocent rocks. Everything seems very peaceful, yes, very… until something inside Jess stirred.  
  
"I…." Jess muttered.  
  
Trunks and Bev stops what they are doing, and turns around to look at Jess in curiosity.  
  
"I… demand a lollipop. I WANT A LOLLIPOP!! I NNEEEEEED A LOLLIPOP, oh GOD you do NOT comprehend my need for a lollipop!!!!!!!! AHHHH!! AHHHH!!! ARRUUGGHHH!!"  
  
Bev glares at Trunks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, duh. Now you HAVE to get her a lollipop. *squints* do you not understand, or QUESTION her need for a lollipop? Huh? DO YOU?"  
  
Jess's screams fades as she runs around, rolls off a hill and continues running towards some trees.  
  
"Ok… I guess I can take you guys home and we'll search for some candy."  
  
"*glare* lollipop, you mean."  
  
"Yea… right."  
  
After some time is spent calming Jess down they head for Capsule Corp., where Trunks is currently staying.  
  
They fly. Or rather, Trunks flies. They tag along  
  
They arrive.  
  
Door opens! "Vegeta… Do we have any lollipops at home?"  
  
"What? what the hell do you what with lollipops…" Vegeta sees Bev and Jess "ooooh. I see."  
  
"What? what do you mean you see."  
  
"What do you mean what do I mean, you bring home some idiotic human women girl things and asks me for a lollipop… I know what goes on in that teenage brat mind of yours."  
  
"What? what the (!#$&^%!#%# are you talking about?? doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"Right. That's what the sock told me but I sure showed it, didn't I? Now go away, I already have to take care one of you," he eyes baby Trunks, who is playing on the floor "go ask the woman about lollipops." Vegeta finishes off coolly, taking one last glance at the two girl things who are now poking his hair.  
  
"HOW do u get it to stay up like this veggie poo?"  
  
"yea… I tried gel on Jess once but it looks nothing like this kind of asparagus wonderness"  
  
"wha… what? and don't call me veggie poo!"  
  
"fiiiine, veggie head."  
  
"veggie weggie."  
  
"… TRUNKS, HAVE YOU BEEN SNEAKING AROUND AT NIGHT AND TELLING PEOPLE WHAT YOU HEARD FROM ME AND THE WOMAN'S ROOM??"  
  
"…."  
  
"what IS this stuff? How can you WEAR this??" Jess pulls the spandex and lets it snap back on Vegeta's skin.  
  
"oh GOD it has no pockets… NOOO POOCKETS! HOW CAN YOU WEAR THIS NIGHTMARE POCKLETESS OUTFIT??"  
  
"AHHH! TRUNKS! There's you on the floor! But small! I DON'T COMPREHEND! What IS this madness???"  
  
"GOOOOD NooOoOO pockets, NOO POCKETS! Nooo… hey, look! Hiiiii little Trunks. YOU'D have sex with me someday right?" Bev throws a dirty look at the big Trunks.  
  
"………."  
  
Only Trunks notices that Vegeta is about to snap.  
  
"hahah, welp thanks for the help see ya Vegeta." Trunks grabs the girls and heads upstairs. 


End file.
